


back to the young

by obsessivelymoody



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Childhood Memories, Halloween, M/M, domestic wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Eddie and Richie reflect on their first Halloween together as children.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	back to the young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TortiTabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/gifts).



> written for the amazing [Chelsea](https://tortitabby.tumblr.com/) <3 it's been the best getting to know you more over the last year, i'm so happy to call you a friend and have you in my life!!! happy birthday, i hope you enjoy this gift <3

“ _BOOOOoooooo!!_ ”

“Your turn to get the door,” Eddie says, following the Halloween doorbell sound. A collection of children’s giggles comes slightly muffled through the door. 

“Uh, pretty sure it’s your turn, Eds.”

Eddie scowls, turning away from _Scream_ on the TV to look at Richie. “You’re so full of shit, get off your ass and give those kids candy.” 

“No way!” Richie pokes him in the ribs. “I distinctly remember that it’s your turn.”

The doorbell goes off again. He sighs.

“ _Fine_ , compromise: we’ll both get up, I could use a refill on my G and T anyway.”

Richie groans but lets Eddie pull him off the couch and follows him to the door. 

“Trick or treat!” A group of small children yell when Eddie opens the door. 

He smiles at them, noting identical twin werewolves and an especially tiny vampire. “Don’t you all look terrifying!” 

Richie drops candy into the bags the kids hold out. Their mother, standing a few feet away, tells them all to thank them, offering a smile to Richie and Eddie. 

“Happy Halloween!” Richie says as they walk to the apartment across the hall, knocking on the door as Eddie closes theirs. 

Putting the candy bowl back down, Richie sighs. “This holiday gives me baby fever.” 

Eddie laughs, walking into the kitchen to fix himself another drink. Richie grabs another beer for himself from the fridge, kicking it closed with a orange and purple striped socked foot and watching him. 

“Remember our first Halloween?” Eddie asks quietly. Confusion flashes across Richie’s face before he remembers, clearly putting together the same pieces Eddie did moments earlier. 

Eddie wasn’t allowed to trick or treat. Too dangerous, too much risk, Sonia argued. It’s a night that _asks_ for bad things to happen, she would say, but Eddie was always allowed to dress up as whatever he wanted for the day. 

In kindergarten, Eddie decided he wanted to be a vampire. They were scary, perfect for the holiday, and lived forever. Eddie clung to that in particular, his father’s passing still fresh in his mind even after half a year. 

Frank’s passing was always fresh in Sonia’s too, something Eddie was always keenly aware of. When she slicked his hair back, Dracula-style, with Frank’s pomade, he wrapped his little arms around her just as she finished, sensing her sobs coming on. 

“Don’t you leave me, Eddiebear,” Sonia had whispered that morning, squeezing him tighter. 

“I won’t, Mommy.” 

Twenty minutes later they were in the car driving to school, and Eddie was buzzing with excitement. He couldn’t wait to show Richie and Bill his costume! 

“Be safe, Eddiebear,” Sonia said, touching up the fake blood trails on Eddie’s chin with her red lipstick. “You know how dangerous Halloween is.” 

Eddie nodded, and grabbed his backpack. “Love you, Mommy!”

She gave him a big, wet kiss on the forehead and let him out of the car. As soon as his back was to her, he wiped off his forehead, walking as fast as he could without actually running to the classroom door. 

“Eddie!” Someone shrieked from behind him. He turned to see Richie, hand in hand with Maggie Tozier, dressed as a very farsighted werewolf. 

“Bye Mom!” Richie said, briefly looking up at Maggie who smiled and rolled her eyes, before bolting to Eddie’s side. 

“Your costume is so cool!! I tried to get my mom to add blood onto mine but she wouldn’t, apparently it’s ‘unnecessary violence’, whatever that means. Are you excited to trick or treat later?”

He spoke at rapid-fire as they walked into the classroom and Eddie shook his head. “No, my mom says I can’t. Your costume is cool, too! Werewolves are like, superpowered.” 

“So are vampires! Imagine being able to live forever too, I would take having to drink gross blood everyday to be able to have that,” Richie grinned, but quickly dropped his tone. “So, why can’t you trick or treat tonight? Do you need a buddy? I’ll be your buddy! And Bill too, I know he will.”

He shrugged. “My mom says it’s dangerous to be out after dark.”

Richie’s face fell. “Oh. Well, is she gonna buy you halloween candy? It’s the best part!!”

“I’m not allowed.” Eddie shook his head. 

“Oh—”

“H-h-h-hey g-guys!” Bill called over to them, wearing a Superman costume.

They walked over to him, and the topic wasn’t mentioned again for the rest of the day. 

*

After dinner that night, Sonia gave Eddie the living room for the evening, retreating to her bedroom with a novel. Usually if he wanted to watch TV he has to settle for whatever his mother has on, or he can watch what he wants but under her supervision. 

Giddy, but terrified Sonia would come out and sit in her chair again, Eddie turned the TV down as low as he could still hear and flipped through the channels for the most Halloween-y program. He settled on reruns of _The Munsters_ , and sat on the floor in front of the TV.

He was practically glued to the screen for an hour and a half before a knock sounded at the door. Eddie jumped, fear piercing his chest as he peeked through the living room curtains to look at the porch. The fear evaporated as he saw Richie and Maggie on his porch. 

Leaping away from the window, Eddie ran to the door, opening it to face Richie between the screen door. 

“Hello Eddie,” Maggie said kindly, pulling open the screen door. “Richie wanted to give you something before we turn in for the night.”

Nodding, Richie handed him a small plastic bag. “Halloween candy! We took an extra long route because I wanted to share.”

“Hopefully that’s okay, sweetie? Is your mom around?” 

Eddie shook his head, speechless. Maggie just smiled. 

“That’s okay, next time then. Say goodbye, Richard, you’ll see each other at school tomorrow.”

“Thank you!” Eddie blurted out, finally finding his voice. “Thank you so much.” 

Richie gave him a hug. “See you tomorrow?”

Eddie nodded, and as soon as the Tozier’s drove away he closed the door and ran upstairs to his room as quickly and quietly as possible. 

Never having access to candy like this before, Eddie scarfed down seven chocolate bars before a sick feeling bubbled in his stomach. He hid the candy away, praying his mother wouldn’t find it. 

She didn’t, and Eddie ate himself sick every night for a week straight. 

“You thought it was so fucking awesome that I made myself sick every night,” Eddie accuses, sipping his drink. 

They’re back on the couch, _Scream_ now paused, and Eddie’s feet are in Richie’s lap. 

“I did, but I also thought it was awesome that you accepted my gift!”

Eddie rolls his eyes. 

“I’m serious!” Richie throws his hands in the air. “I’ll never forget how much I had to beg Mags to drive me to your house. But I think all the parents knew more than they let on, especially about yours.”

He just nods. Thinking about them is hard. He doesn’t know when it won’t be hard. 

“I think,” Eddie starts, switching the direction of the conversation. “If I knew what love was and we weren’t literal children, I would have fell in love with you just over that.” 

Richie barks out a laugh. “Fuck yeah you would have. I’m charming as hell.” 

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Eddie says, feeling his heart swell for _his_ idiot, and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "richie tozier" by ok otter (which you NEED to listen to if you haven't already, it slaps so hard.)
> 
> you can like/reblog this on tumblr if you want.
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/obsessivemoody) too.


End file.
